ToS: Random Cravings
by Maurice Elias A. Nigma
Summary: What can Lloyd do when a pregnant and hormonal Sheena is out on a rampage? Read this story to find out. Constructive criticism welcomed. Shelloyd. (Rated M to be safe)


**Disclaimer:** The characters mentioned and used within this work do not belong to me but to NAMCO. I only own and write this story for fun and for everyone else to enjoy.

* * *

 **ToS: Random Cravings**

"LLOYD IRVING! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Lloyd winced and froze at hearing Sheena's growling voice from their bedroom. He could hope that the bag filled with his wife's desired meal would appease her. No doubt her pregnancy hormones were the main cause for her loud outbursts.

 _"Especially with her cravings as of late. First ordering me around to get chocolate and pineapples in Palmacosta. Then she has me go to Izoold to get Seafood Gels and pickles. Now she's got me to fly all the way to Altamira just to get a few gallons of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Man, being a husband's tough."_

No sooner that his thoughts were done that Lloyd heard Sheena's loud screams resume only angrier and more demanding than before.

"LLOYD, I KNOW THAT YOU'RE OUT THERE! GET THE HELL IN HERE WITH MY FOOD RIGHT NOW!"

Lloyd sighed as he held up the tub of ice cream and marched himself to his and Sheena's bedroom. When he entered the room, the swordsman was soon greeted by a flying kunai knife that just missed his head by an inch. Lloyd instantly responded by holding up the huge tube of ice cream in surrender as he looked to the sight of Sheena on their bed armed with kunai.

"Wh-Whoa! Sheena, calm down! I've come with the ice cream like you asked! Put down the freakin' ninja knives! Please!"

"Hmph! About damn time! I was going crazy from starvation thanks to these damn rascals inside of me! I swear that they kicked and played with my bladder the entire time while waiting for our food to come!"

"Y-You know how busy Altamira would get in this season. It wasn't easy getting a tube of chocolate ice cream and fresh pickles through those long lines."

"Hmph! Whatever. Just hand me my damn treat."

Lloyd looked to see Sheena lower her weapons and glared impatiently towards his direction. He was able to catch a glimpse of his wife's voluptuous figure being adored by a beautiful baby blue silk night gown that covered all but her belly. Seeing that she was around seven months along it would make sense that she would be emotional. Dealing with her hormones did not make it any better.

"So...you going to give me my damn ice cream and pickles or do I have to throw another kunai to your head?"

"Ah! S-Sorry! Here you go, Sheena! E-Enjoy!"

He immediately went to Sheena's side and handed her the ice cream tub. Lloyd saw Sheena swipe the tub of ice cream from his grasp and began to dig right into it with ravenous glee. It was nothing new for Lloyd seeing as his wife's cravings are a normal occurrence. What frighten him, however, was that her mood swings were becoming more frequent and unpredictable in the past few months. The seventh month becoming the hardest for him to deal with. The most noticeable and common change would be Sheena's growing appetite as their unborn twins no doubt inherited theirs from him.

Just as he saw his wife scarfing down the ice cream tub, he heard her speak up in spite of the food in her mouth.

"Mmm. Lloyd, you're so...so nice to me, you know that?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"W-Well, look at me! Here I am a big fat mess ordering you around getting me food from all around the world while all I do is sit here getting bigger and rounder by the minute! I know it's normal for a pregnant woman to be this way but...but..."

It was all that he heard from Sheena right before seeing her look to him with an adorable yet sad expression on her face. Lloyd knew immediately that Sheena's hormones once again took hold of her. So naturally he acted quickly and went to her side in order to comfort her.

"Shh. Don't cry Sheena. Look, I understand that carrying the twins is hard on you, especially with how hungry they can get. Don't forget that I'm your husband and it's my job to take care of you and make sure you're okay."

"R-Really, Lloyd? D-Do you really mean it or a-are you just saying all that j-just because I'm so big and fat and so outta control...?"

"No, I really mean it. I mean, look back at what we been through together. You always have my back all throughout our travels together despite the hardships. From hunting down the Exspheres to facing down monsters, we been through everything together. Now look where we are now. The two of us are together and are about to be parents to two healthy babies."

"L-Lloyd..."

"Okay yeah. Sure it'll be hard once they come but I know we'll handle it. I mean, I saw how you are able to play with those kids in Luin in one time. No doubt you are going to be one heck of a mom for our babies, Sheena. And to be honest, you never looked more beautiful."

Lloyd gave his wife a gentle grin while giving her big growing belly a loving pat. He was then treated to seeing Sheena's reaction as she gave out a teary smile.

"Oh Lloyd!"

Before he realized what was happening Lloyd found himself being pulled towards his wife's direction. He then suddenly felt his face being smothered onto two soft familiar mounds before realizing that it was Sheena's bosom. He could feel just how large his wife's chest has gotten due to the milk they carry within.

Lloyd struggled to look up so as to avoid suffocating within Sheena's cleavage as he stuttered out, "Sh-Sheena...Easy...Can't breathe...!"

Lloyd felt Sheena's hold on his head loosen as tried to catch his breath. He looked to see Sheena settle down before she spoke with a little sob.

"S-Sorry, Lloydie. J-Just that these d-damn pregnancy hormones are m-making it hard for me to keep it under c-control."

"N-Nah, it don't worry about it. It's just how you are when emotional. So it's okay to just let it out once in a while. A-And..."

"And what, Lloyd? Just spit it out."

"W-Well, I honestly didn't mind being smothered into your chest th-that way. I-It felt rather nice, soft, and warm. Kinda reminds me of how we both..."

"Lloyd...just shut up."

The sudden command he heard from Sheena was enough to halt his voice before feeling something soft and tender on his lips. It did not take long for Lloyd to realize that he was being kissed by his wife as he felt her tongue trying to enter his mouth. He immediately complied by parting his lips and felt Sheena's tongue enter and ravage his cavity while wrestling with his own. Before long both Lloyd and Sheena were in a heated and passionate make out session.

After what seemed to be like an hour of hot loving passion, Lloyd separated his lips from Sheena's as he panted for some air. When he regained his breathe, Lloyd spoke up looking to his wife as he slowly panted.

"Sh-Sheena...what...in the hell?"

"Heh. Sorry, Lloydie, but the hormones sorta took hold of me there."

"That didn't look like out of control hormones to me. Especially when that tongue of yours was practically plunged deep in my throat."

He could see the mischievous playful smile on Sheena's face while feeling her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Lloyd, how long has it been since we've had sex?"

The question caused Lloyd to jump a little as he heard Sheena give out a small giggle at his reaction.

"Sh-Sheena! Why are you asking me about _'that'_ of all things?"

Lloyd got his answer in the form of Sheena frowning at him as she answered.

"…'Cause in the past few weeks I've been feeling rather hot and bothered without you to help me get through it. There wasn't any day that I haven't thought of having you banging me in this bed, belly or no. It's not fair that you get to go out and about in work while I'm stuck here getting bigger and fatter, not to mention more hot and bothered! Well, you're going to make it up to me...right here and now!"

Lloyd was soon caught off guard as Sheena suddenly pounced and pinned him onto the bed. From the flushed and lustful expression on her face, Lloyd could tell that Sheena was serious. He was still amazed that despite all her time on bed rest that her ninja training and reflexes were as sharp and quick as ever.

"Whoa! H-Hold on a second, Sheena. I don't think it's safe to be doing _'that'_ when you're like this..." Lloyd's voice lingered as he turned his attention towards his wife's huge rounding belly, "...well, big?"

He saw Sheena give him a nasty frown as he felt her hands tighten their grip on his shoulders as she spoke.

"Lloyd Irving, don't you dare pull that worrying and protective crap about if doing it would hurt the babies!" he then saw Sheena's eyes being flooded with tears as she continued, "I-I just...want to be assured that I...I'm still attractive to you. That…That I'm still beautiful. Th-That's not too much to ask...is it?"

"N-No, not at all. All I want is to make sure you and the babies are alright. That's all I ever want for you is to be happy."

Suddenly as quick as a flash Lloyd found his lips being smothered by Sheena's as she still had him pinned down on the bed. After a moment the kiss was broken and Lloyd looked up at his wife's face. He could see the desperate yet lustful expression on her face as she leaned close. Lloyd also got a good view of her growing cleavage as she spoke.

"Then make me happy, Lloyd Irving...prove to me that I'm still beautiful...Please show me that you love me right here and now!"

Those commanding yet needy words were all that Lloyd needed as his lips were once again claimed by Sheena's. As soon as he felt her grip on his wrists loosen, he immediately moved his arms around her body and pulled her in a loving embrace. However, this time he took command by forcing his tongue into her mouth and wrestled with hers. Lloyd could hear Sheena squeak and giggle in delight as he roamed his hands all over her growing and changing body. In spite of the growing lust forming within him, he could feel the fluttering movement of their unborn children in his wife's belly as it pressed against his abs.

 _"God, Sheena's going to be the death of me...but at least I'll die making her feel happy and loved,"_ it was all that Lloyd thought before losing himself into the passion as he made out with Sheena.

By the time the night's done, Lloyd and Sheena would find themselves both naked but satisfied. Needless to say, Lloyd did indeed showed his wife that he loved her…and still find her alluring, pregnant belly and all.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey sorry for keeping everyone waiting for a new story but life has been giving me hell as of late. Mostly due to how I'm preparing for my upcoming job online. It was mostly a shock to me and also interfered with my writing. That and improper sleep added to the problems. However through some support from family and friends, I was able to get through it.

Anyways this work part of my series of Shelloyd works. This one I was too embarrassed to put up for obvious reasons. Though I hoped that you all would enjoy it all the same. Thank you again for your continued support and understanding.

 **Maurice A. Nigma**

 **The Great Blue One**


End file.
